Please Play With Me
by class -13
Summary: CorrinxSelkie short drabbles. What else is there to say I'm back.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well, here I am my first attempt at creative writing. So while all criticism will be helpful try not to throw me into Mt. Doom. I've wanted to try fanfiction for a while and I've noticed that there are almost no male Corrin fics and the ones that are are 90% CorrinxAzura. So I wanted to add a little diversity to the mix with a drabbles series of a pairing that I enjoyed. Seriously Corrin's confession to Selkie might have been the most adorable thing I've ever seen, look it up it will defiantly make you go daaaaaw. I think I've taken up enough space though so enjoy chapter one, or don't I can't make you do jack diddly squat.**

* * *

Corrin walked through the door of his house while sighing. It had been an exhausting battle against a group of bandits, and the soreness was only just beginning to set in. While closing the door, a cold sweat began to break across his back upon realizing that he didn't see Selkie anywhere in the room, and that only meant one of two things.

"Selkie." Called Corrin as he did a quick scan of the room while moving to position his back to the wall, I know you're in heayaaaaaaaaaa!" Corrin shouted as he was hit by a yellow and red flash hurtling into his side.

Selkie laughed as she tightened her hold around Corrin. "Geez Corrin you never get any better at this game; I mean how many times have I caught you so far." She said between giggling fits.

Corrin could only groan in pain as a response while he desperately tried to suck in air. As much as he loved her he sometimes wished she would be a little less enthusiastic with her roughhousing. As he felt Selkie happily nuzzle her face into his chest, though, he couldn't help but sigh while thinking that all clouds have silver linings.


	2. Chapter 2: Mine

Corrin couldn't help but grimace. While the day had started out wonderfully, with Selkie and himself Trying local specialties around town during one of their rare moments away from the frontlines. The happy mood had dropped with a chilling amount of speed. "How could things go south, so fast?" Thought Corrin to himself.

Selkie had been her usual ball of energy self all day dragging Corrin from food seller to food seller, using her nose to pick out the best cuts and well-grilled meats. Every time she tried something new her face would light up in a grin that melted Corrin's heart whenever he saw it.

Things would have stayed happy all day too, if it wasn't for the interlopers. Word had spread that a prince was in town and it had caused many "chance" encounters with young maidens who "happened" to run into Corrin.

While Selkie had paid no mind to them in the beginning her mood continued to get darker and darker as the girls got bolder. Despite Corrins best attempts to politely decline their advances the girls refused to take the hint. Things came to a head When one of the Girls, a brown haired beauty reached over and Grabbed Corrin's hand.

Selkie suddenly shot up and slammed both hands on the table her expression unreadable. Corrin gulped in fear and prepared himself to grab her before things got out of hand. She slowly walked around the table towards the forward Brown haired girl who had a smirk on her face, as she was sure that her charms could easily beat the fox girl. Selkie continued walking until she got right up to her and then proceeded to ignore her and move towards Corrin. "Selkie." Called Corrin cautiously. "What are you-" Corrin started to say as he was suddenly cut short as Selkie bit his neck.

The whole table went into a stunned silence as Selkie continued to lightly bite Corrins neck. Then just as suddenly as she Started she stopped looked at the girls and growled "mine." O-okay said the shocked brunette as she and the others started backing off slowly. Selkie smiled smugly before biting Corrins neck again in one last show of possession as Corrin still in shock could only mumble "love you to Hon."

* * *

 **Some times you just gotta give a strong show of dominance.**


	3. Chapter 3: Dress up

**Since the first two chapters were more played for laughs, I tried to go for feels this time.**

* * *

"Cmon Corrin it'll look great on you!" Selkie exclaimed excitedly as she chased Corrin around the room while holding a fox tail and ear accessory set. "I don't doubt that's you think so, but I'm of a different opinion here!" Corrin shouted back as he vaulted over the table in an attempt to put a barrier between the two of them.

Selkie ran up to the table and began Shadowing Corrins movements to ensure that he couldn't escape."You can't get away Corrin." Sang Selkie as she prepared to end the hunt and bag her soon to be adorable looking prey.

"Look Selkie it's just, as soon as I put that on someone is going to walk through that door." "Well, what does that have to do with anything?" asked Selkie. "Its just the tail and the ears look stupid and oh Gods, what did I just say," Corrin stated instantly regretting his less than tactful response. He Watched as all the energy left Selkie's body and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Corrin you dum-dum! I guess you just lied to me all the times you said I was cute." Said Selkie Clearly upset " no Selkie please I wasn't. I just got embarrassed and said something I shouldn't have. I think everything about you is cute from your smile when you play, to the way your ears perk up when you're planning something. I even think it's cute how you get your tail dirty from From all the hills you roll down." Corrin said sincerely as he walked around the table and took Selkie's hands. Your right, I am a dum-dum. Only the dumbest guy in the world would think that you're anything less than wonderful."

"Do you mean it?" asked Selkie as a smile started to return to her lips. "Of course, now let me see those accessories, I can't let you hog all the charm in this relationship now can I?" asked Corrin smiling. Corrin proceeded to put them on and gave a small twirl that made Selkie giggle. "So think I look good enough for a kiss?" said Corrin hoping to test the water. " Hehe maaaaaaaaaaaybe" sang Selkie lightly as she placed her arms around Corrins neck. As the two of them began leaning in the door swung open as Jacob walked in.

Lord Corrin, I've brought you your afternoon tea and sna . . ." Corrin looked at Jakob, Jakob looked at Corrin and used all of his skills to stop himself from , on the other hand, was laughing so hard that you would never think she would have been upset a moment ago. Corrin could only sigh and think to himself "I Knew it."

* * *

 **Be sure to let me know how I did and have a great night.**


	4. Chapter 4: Confession

**I wanted to do a write up of the S rank support but I debated on whether I should. It seemed like a cop out to do it on what's supposed to be thirty days of original material, but what can I say you gotta do what you wanna do. its time to address the elephant in the room, though, I already failed the challenge, and on day 4 too, that's embarrassing but hey life gets in the way. I'll finish with thirty days of material maybe even more but I don't think I can update every day. in fact, I need to go out of town on unexpected business for the next days so that alone would have made me fail. so ill be changing the story from a thirty-day challenge into just plain drabbles. Hey though this gives me the ability to make longer chapters and not have to rush write them because I give myself no time even for just a few hundred words. long story short this will be the end of daily updates but the beginning of properly edited chapters huzzah.**

* * *

Selkie was confused. It seemed like lately she only wanted to play with Corrin and she didn't know why. Just thinking about him was enough to make all of her fur stand on end, and Even during battles, she could only think about rushing to his side. Hearing him tell her how proud he was at seeing he hold-back was quickly becoming the highlight of her day.

Every time she got close to going to close killing a beaten opponent, she would hear his voice and see his disappointed face and all the excitement and battle haze would fade away. She didn't know what was wrong and neither did her Daddy. When she tried to talk Nishiki about it, he just got a weird look on his face, then he and Corrin disappeared for a few days.

She didn't know why, but when she saw Corrin she just wanted to, just wanted to tackle him as hard as she could and not let go. Then, as if thinking about him made him appear she saw Corrin step outside of his house. Before she even had time to think about she was already running towards him with a grin on her face.

"Hey, Corrin! Get over here!" Selkie shouted as she jumped on his back. "Selkie! What are you doing? Get off!' shouted Corrin as he desperately tried to regain his balance. Seeing his embarrassed face only seemed to energize her more, though. "What's the big deal? You don't wanna wrestle?" laughed Selkie as she started tightening her headlock around him.

Corrin finally managed to stabilize himself and stopped struggling. He gently grabbed Selkies arm and said with a sad look, "no. I. . . I don't think it's appropriate." Selkie refused to be deterred by Corrin's sudden mood change and Asked, "appropriate? I wrestle like this with all my friends!" On hearing the word friends Corrin expression became conflicted. "Well . . . I guess I've been starting to think of us as more than just friends, Selkie.

" Hearing this she found herself growing even more energetic, this could only mean Corrin thought really highly of her. "Oh, yeah! You're totally like my BEST friend these days, and you're also kinda like a teacher. I've learned a ton from you."

Corrin only looked even more conflicted upon hearing that." Er, I'd rather that you didn't think of me that way . . . "HeeHee! Too bad teach! Now, try and get out of this headlock!" Exclaimed Selkie as she started reapplying pressure.

"Selkie! I said stop shouted Corrin as he threw her off." Selkie could only look at him in shock as she slowly realized what happened. Corrin had never raised his voice at her and the idea of upsetting him mad her stomach roll with unpleasant feelings. "Aww, you really mean it, huh." Said Selkie sadly. "Yes, Selkie. I, do I'm sorry for pushing you away like that" stated Corrin his expression completely serious.

"No, I'm sorry for being wild and goofy Do . . . do you hate me? Asked Selkie as her ears flopped down dejectedly. Her heart hurt and she wanted to run away, but she couldn't leave until Corrin liked her again. "NO! Just the opposite! I mean . . .Ugh . . . Why is this so hard? Asked Corrin, His face looking like he was about to start hyperventilating.

"Just say whatever it is you're trying to say, silly! As long as you don't hate me, I promise I won't be offended." Selkie said desperately wanting to make things right between them again. Corrin took a deep breath. "OK. Here goes I . . . I think you're really cute, Selkie." Said Corrin blushing even a deeper shade of red than his hair.

"Is that it? 'Cause I think you're cute too, dum-dum" Despite how happy hearing him say that made her she couldn't help but pout. Cute, wasn't good enough, she wanted more from him, but she didn't know what. "But . . . it's more than that. When you're around , my heart starts racing and I get flustered . . ." Stated Corrin, who somehow managed to blush even harder.

"Well, that sounds like . . ." Suddenly it all made sense the way she felt, the way he felt she had a name for it. "I'm in love with you," said Corrin as he smiled while his blush faded away. There, I said it. Now I guess you can go ahead and put me in that headlock . . ." Corrin said suddenly bashful.

"Aww if I put you in a headlock, it's going to be a headlock of love" Said Selkie as she became tomato faced herself. Corrin could only answer confusedly . "So, er . . . somewhat like a hug?" Yeah, I think I'm in love with you too, this is great!" Selkie exclaimed as she worked herself into a new storm of excitement.

Corrin could only answer in a daze. "Is this really happening? Surely love can't be this easy . . ." Selkie jumped into him and wrapped her arms around him "Why not? It should be the easiest thing in the world, shouldn't it? Corrin could only laugh and wrap his arms around. Well, it seems you're the one who should be offering me lessons. Because I think you're right. Selkie laughed and stated, "I hope you're ready a love tackle because you got a lot coming your way."


	5. Chapter 5: old hubba

**I'm back and really sorry. I was out of town for a week and then I started procrastinating. Dark souls 3 didn't help, but i'm back and will be updating regularly again.**

* * *

The army had been abuzz for the last few days. An old man named Hubba had shown up and had been doing love fortunes for the couples in the army. Corrin hearing this had set up an appointment with him so that himself and Selkie could be tested. Like the most of Corrins date plans, though things hadn't worked out well.

Selkie had been practically bouncing in her seat while Hubba had been looking at his cards when he suddenly looked up and wheezed out, "Welp cards say this relationship is about to crack." Hubb pointed his finger at Corrin "She finds you boring, " "wait wha-." Corrin started to say as Hubba cut him off." " And as for you" Hubba stated looking at Selkie. "He's plain not interested in you. As far as the cards can tell you guys are about to crack. That's all the cards have to say about this so if you will vacate I'm very busy." then with a speed neither thought the old man was capable of, he pushed them out the door as he ushered in his next couple Kaze and Rinka.

The walk back to their house was filled with uncharacteristic silence as both of them were lost in thought. As they were about to walk through the door though Selkie suddenly shouted as she jumped on Corrins back. " Forget Hubba! I don't care what he or his dum-dum cards say no ones more fun to be with than you Corrin, So please tell me that you're not really uninterested in me right Corrin."Murmered Selkie sadly as she tightened her hold around Corrin.

Corrin reached around and pulled Selkie into his arms, grateful and slightly ashamed that she had broken the silence when he was too busy worrying himself. "I could never find you uninteresting you make life, everything but normal its why I love you so much." Corrin whispered into her ear as he leaned in and kissed her.

Then perking up slightly Corrin asked "you know what we should do though?" "Go beat up old Hubba!" shouted Selkie her excitement returning while still blushing from the kiss. " What no! . . . Well, maybe later" Stated Corrin as he pondered the idea. "What we should do is-" "heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp" suddenly a scream went through the camp cutting him off. Corrin turned around releasing Selkie to see Hubba running at an even more startling speed than before while being chased by a group of angry couples.

"I don't think we were the only ones with a bad love fortune huh Selkie." Stated Corrin suddenly noticingthat she had disappeared. "C'mon Corrin or we won't get our chance to beat him up!" shouted Selkie as she somehow managed to work her way to the head of the group. Corrin shook his head and smiled as he ran after the group to try to calm them down.

* * *

 **Hubba is against all couples i make in both games, am i the only one this happens to. it's not just me right.**


	6. Chapter 6: Pent up feelings

**Yahoo chapter six bet you guys were worrying I'd be gone for another month but I'm back, this Chapter takes place before their relationship starts hope you like it.**

* * *

"What do I do?" Corrin was sitting at his table running his hands through his short red hair. " It's not weird to like her, were the same age right. . . RIGHT!" Shouted Corrin. " So it's settled, I'll tell her how I feel. . . Darn it, I can't, Nishiki and Setsuna are my friends, and technically she is younger than me a lot younger. . . Or is she."

Corrin could only sigh and run his hands through his hair even harder as he went through his moral struggle. " I saw this happening too, I knew I felt something for her so why didn't I try to distance myself."

"Well, perhaps some tea will help think lord Corrin." Said Jacob as he set a cup in front of Corrin. Corrin tumbled backwards out of his chair in surprise at Jacobs sudden appearance. "Jacob how many times have I said not to Rhajat your way into the house." Suddenly Corrins face flushed when he realized what Jacobs appearance meant "how much did you hear!" shouted Corrin in a panic as he grabbed Jacobs collar.

"I Didn't need to hear any of it lord Corrin, it is my duty to always be aware of all things involving you" stated Jacob looking proud of himself. "How many times have I asked you to not get all Rhajat about my life." Said Corrin feeling exasperated, but somewhat relieved upon realizing that having someone helpful like Jacob around was a good thing.

"Besides, you've been shouting so loud half the camp has heard you by now, and it has started one extreme debate among those who heard about the nature of love." Said Jacob nonchalantly as he added sugar to Corrins tea. Corrins legs went out from him upon hearing that, but Jacob skillfully caught him and placed him in a chair.

"Not to worry Miss Selkie is not among the ones who heard your impassioned tirade, and I am always on your side." "I appreciate it Jacob, but this was a pretty big blow, and I really need time to think before things get out of hand," said Corrin as he calmed down a bit

"I'm afraid that time is one thing you do not have milord." "What why?"Asked Corrin. "Because an enraged Nishiki should be through that door at any moment, you might want to drink that tea quickly." (BAM) the door cracked open as a giant fox burst into the room. "Corrin we need to talk." Growled Nishiki. "Can I drink my tea first?" Whimpered Corrin in fear.

* * *

 **To be continued in the next chapter See you guys later. Hilarious tagline.**


	7. Chapter 7: It's a loan

**Sup guys the saga continues hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Hold still Corrin!" Shouted Nishiki as he pounced on the table while Corrin rolled to the side to avoid him. "I thought you said you said you wanted to talk!" shouted Corrin as he knocked a bookcase over in an attempt to pin Nishiki. "We will, right after I teach you what happens to people who try seduce my Selkie! 'I've talked with her I know what you're up to!" Growled Nishiki as he prepared to pounce again. Corrin jumped over a toppled chair and rolled over to his bed, where he quickly took the quilt off and threw it at Nishiki, who flew into it in mid-jump. Corrin dodged out of the way as a pissed off fox with a blanket over his head sailed into the wall. Meanwhile, Jakob was following the path of destruction the two of them were making cleaning up the mess at speeds that even an army of butlers could match.

"I'm not trying to steal Selkie Nishiki." Said Corrin in as soothing a voice as possible. Using Nishiki's momentary stunned state to attempt to reason with him "don't lie to me first I know what's going on Corrin, I've got your number!" Came Nishiki's muffled yells as he regained his focus and began ripping apart the quilt, but somehow managing to tangle himself in the shreds.

"Nishiki please calm down and just listen to me were friends right, you trust me right, how many times have we fought back to back, haven't I earned the benefit of the doubt from you. At least let me explain my feelings here." Corrin stated with steel in his voice. Nishiki finally stopped struggling reluctantly and looked into Corrins eyes and sighed. "Fine I'll listen, but don't go thinking this is over yet." Jakob, who was frantically sewing together a new quilt also looked up with interest. He had long wondered why someone as refined as lord Corrin became so infatuated with someone as. . . Rough as Selkie. Corrin took a deep breath, sat down and began.

"The fortress I grew up in was lonely and I wasn't allowed to leave. They even took away my best friend for trying to show me the outside world." Corrin looked down at the ground as he began to feel old memories begin to well up.

"My Norhrian siblings visited me as often as they could, but I still spent so much time alone. Jakob, Felecia, Flora, and Gunther also tried their best to make me feel at home, but since they were servants, they had to be reserved and distant around me whenever others were around so that my father. . . Garon wouldn't take them away." Corrin heard the light rustling stopped as Nishiki changed back to his human form and finally pulled himself out of the shredded quilt.

"What I'm trying to say is when you live like that you can't help but make up an ideal friend to make things a little less lonely, and your daughter is pretty much the friend I always wanted to have back then. Fun, friendly, outgoing, and fearless. The more I got to know her the harder it became to distance myself, and then before I knew I was already past the point of no return. Your daughter means a lot to me Nishiki and I hope you can accept that." Corrin said solemnly glad to finally get that off his chest.

As he looked up though he was surprised to see Jakob and Nishikie sitting together with a small pile of tissues between them. Nishiki stood up and walked towards Corrin his expression unreadable. "You can't have my Selkie. Nishiki stated his face all business. Before Corrin could respond, though, he said. "But if you want to tell her how you feel and see how things go from there then I guess I don't mind loaning you my Selkie." Thank you Nishiki" said Corrin who was feeling so grateful he was about to tear up.

"There's one thing we have to do first, though." said Nishiki as a grin exploded onto his face "Consider it a ritual we do in the Hamlet for potential suitors." "Oh, and what's that." Said Corrin who began to get a bad feeling about this. " Don't worry you'll see said Nishiki still smiling.

* * *

 **I feel that yes Nishiki would be mad about Corrin being into Selkie, I mean he nearly attacked Hayato for saying he wants to meet her,** i **also feel that he would get over it just as quickly. He just doesn't seem the type to stay mad** **for too** **long. I'll rap up what Corrin and Nishiki do in another chapter for the next i'm thinking something different**

 **Next time back to comedy.**


	8. Chapter 8: The legend

**I liked this idea when i first thought of it but not so much as i was writing it. Oh well, hope you guys enjoy anyway.**

There was a legend on the battlefield that caused even the most hardened of commanders to go weak in the knee's whenever it was mentioned. No soldier could match its reported skill no weapon could harm it. just seeing it meant doom for whoever would look upon such a terrifying visage. Raider commander Frances could only look on in horror as he saw it head towards his men.

He had heard the legends, but he never believed that such a thing could truly exist, and to think that of all the outlaw bands in the world, it would find his was enough to almost bring him to tears."it's useless" he thought as his composure continued to break " what man, No! What army could face a fox riding on the back of a dragon

"Sound the retreat, every man for himself!" The commander called out in fear. Commander Frances's second in command only looked at him in confusion. "Excuse me ,sir, but from what?" He stated trying to work out what was bothering him so much.

The commander turned around with the most a dumbfounded look on his face. "I'm talking about the dragon riding, fox what else" He stated in a tone as if talking to a child.

The lieutenant surveyed the battlefield and said to the commander while still looking confused. " While a dragon is formidable adversary its not as if we're not prepared with Wyrm slayers, and with a proper strategy, we could Keep him off the most important parts of the battlefield, and I'm not entirely sure how the fox riding on top of the dragon will help them, in fact, I'm fairly certain it's just gonna fall off as soon as the fighting starts."

The commander in one swift motion backhanded the lieutenant and began shouting. "And how will that stop the fox you fool. Face, it were doomed, if you want to go out there and die alone, that's your problem as for me I'm taking the men and retreating."

With that, he began running through the ranks calling for the men to make for the hills which they did each one looking more confused than the last. The lieutenant winced in sympathy when he saw the commander backhand one of the division leaders who was trying to figure out what was going on.

"I swear he's been losing his mind ever since that horse kicked him in the head." The lieutenant sighed as he made to join the retreat, though he couldn't help but notice though that the dragon looked slightly agitated while the fox has a smug look on its face.

"That shouldn't of worked and you know it." said Corrin walking behind Selkie while feeling agitated.

"Ahh, don't pout Corrin, just because my brilliant plan worked" sang Selkie with a bigger smile than usual, "I think the brilliance is lost on me, I mean how in any way would you riding on my back work better than just fighting at my side.

"I see my brilliant strategy is just too far ahead of its time. I guess I have no choice but to show you" said Selkie as she walked behind Corrin grabbed his shoulders and bit him on his neck.

Corrins whole face went tomato red as he gasped and began shouting " What are you doing!" "HA ha got you Corrin" yelled Selkie as she let go and ran off. Corrin made to chase after her when he suddenly heard Nishiki yelling from a few tents down. " What's this I hear about a fox riding a dragon!" Suddenly fearing for his safety Corrin began looking for Ryoma and Jacob.

 **So whose as siked for Overwatch as i am. the beta was so much fun.**


	9. Chapter 9: Love Biites

**Hey, long** **time no see. No need to worry though the most sub-par writer on this sight is back, with drabbles to drum up some love for an awesome support. There is implied sexual contact in this chapter, so if that kinda stuff bothers you, maybe you should skip this one.**

"Corrin." sighed Takumi as he shot a look at his brother. "What's with the scarf? You haven't taken it off for days, and it's getting strange." "I've just been feeling cold." Said Corrin as he refused to look Takumi in the eyes. "It's burning hot out here! Take off the scarf before you get heat stroke!" Shouted Takumi as he began to forcefully remove it from Corrin.

"Takumi, stop let go!" shouted Corrin as he desperately tried to keep the scarf around his neck. Despite his valiant struggle, Takumi succeeded in pulling it off his neck then burst out in a guffaw upon seeing what his older brother was hiding. Corrin's face was a deeper shade of red than his hair as he tried to hide the hickey on his neck.

"So I take it Selkie's been playing rough lately huh." said Takumi through the smirk on his face. Corrin sighed then said to him. "She did it first to scare off some persistent female admirers, but lately, she's been doing it more and more, and she's been a lot more . . . assertive." Said Corrin as he blushed again at the end.

"Well, she is a fox." Said Takumi. "I Know right; she is pretty. . . sorry." Said Corrin upon seeing the look that Takumi gave him.

"What I mean is that while neck biting is mostly playful it can also be used as a show of dominance and possession, and knowing you your response has been akin to rolling over and showing your belly" Said Takumi.

"So what do I do to get things back to normal then?" Asked Corrin as the blush finally faded Takumi grinned at him, and answered "bite her back" "Will it really be that simple?" Asked Corrin "It can as long as we make a plan now get over here we have schemes to make" said Takumi as he pulled Corrin to the side

Later that night. . .

Corrin laid flat under the bed waiting for Selkie to get back home. "I really need to sweep under her." Thought Corrin as he held a cloth over his mouth to protect him from the dust. "I should really stop relying on Jacob to clean things up whenever we destroy the house." Corrin snapped out of his thoughts as he heard footsteps heading for the door.

Selkie walked in humming happily as the door closed behind her. Corrin watched as she took a quick look around the room, before walking over to the bookcase, and pulling out a box that was behind it. Corrin leaned his head out of his hiding place a little bit, putting his plan on hold for a moment to get a look at what was in it.

Selkie gently pulled out a cloak which Corrin recognized as one of his old ones. He had given it to her on one of their first dates when he had noticed that she was shivering. He couldn't help but smile upon seeing her blush as she softly hugged the cloak.

Corrin quickly retreated back under the bed as she got up and put everything back. While her back was turned from him, Corrin silently shimmied out from under the bed, running every lesson that Kaze gave him through his head as he pulled himself up and began tiptoeing towards her.

"Ok Corrin this is your only shot, do not mess this up" suddenly Selkie's ears swiveled up and pointed towards him. "oh crap!" thought Corrin as he rushed the last foot between them. Selkie turned around and gave Corrin a shocked look that quickly turned into a grin as he grabbed her in a bear hug.

"Haha, hey, Corrin when did you get home! Wait hold on you didn't!" Selkie exclaimed at first with mirth then worry as she realized that Corrin might have seen her on her trip down memory lane. All of that went out the window soon enough, though.

Corrin used bite.

critical hit, It was super effective.

Corrin heard a noticeable poof as all the hair on Selkie's tail stood on end, and her body became as stiff as a board.

" I thought I was the only one who could blush that hard." Laughed Corrin as he looked at her beet red face. "C-c-cccCorrin!" Stuttered Selkie as she looked anywhere but his face. Corrin only continued to laugh as he mentally patted himself on the back for finally managing to pull the rug out from under his wife. Unfortunately for him though he spent so much time feeling smug, that it allowed Selkie to get back to normal.

"Looks like someone wants to play rough." said Selkie as she composed herself, and flashed Corrin a fierce grin. "Wait hold on what!" Yelled Corrin surprised at his wife's quick turnaround. He felt his feet go out from under him as she jumped further into his chest, and he felt a familiar feeling around his neck. "Rawr."

The very next day Takumi was walking around the camp looking for Corrin, eager to hear how his brilliant plan had worked. He thought better of it though when he saw Corrin completely bundled up again, although this time with a stupid grin on his face.

 **So I had a few different ideas on how to end this one of them made this chapter a straight up lemon. Stay tuned for the next chapter tomorrow.**


	10. Chapter 10: Shrine visit

**Heyo, class is back on the attack, and to those who have made requests I am happy to oblige. So this setting is a Au, but look forward to some Kana coming soon.**

It was a normal day at Dawn high. Classes had ended, and Corrin who was a senior was a notch more eager to hear the bell then any of his classmates. When the final bell finally rang Corrin quickly got up, and made for the exit when suddenly Silas called out to him.

"Hey, Corrin wanna join our study group today? Entrance exam time is right around the corner." said Silas Corrin flashed Silas an appreciative smile before answering "Sure I just have to make a quick stop first, text me where you guys are meeting up, and I'll meet you there."

"Are you going to the shrine again. You've been spending a lot of time there, I never took you for the religious type" Said Silas with a questioning look. A cold sweat broke across Corrin's back. "Well I figured with exam's coming I could use all the help I could get." said Corrin as he refused to meet Silas's eyes. Silas gave him a look but decided not to push the subject any further, and just waved as his friend ran off.

"That was close." Thought Corrin as he exited the school's door's, and began heading towards the shrine. He felt too embarrassed to admit the real reason for why he had been visiting the shrine so often.

Corrin stopped for a moment and allowed his thoughts to wonder as he waited for the light to change. It's not like he was there every day. Just every other day, and whenever he happened to pass by with free time.

Corrin began walking up the shrines steps while adjusting his scarf to block the cold wind. When he reached the top he took a moment to fix his slightly disheveled appearance and walked towards the main building. He put a small tithe in the offering box and offered a silent prayer while looking out the side of his eyes hoping to see a special someone, and he was not disappointed.

There she was sweeping out the leaves from one of the walkways, just as radiant as always. He remembered the first time he saw her. He and his friends had visited the shrine for new years to pray for success for entrance exams, and he had seen her playing with the younger children. Her hakama's sleeves billowing around her while the main part of the outfit silently showed off her curve's, her face radiant with a childlike expression of joy, the lithe gracefulness in the way she moved even while chasing after the kids at full speed. He had admittedly lost himself in watching her for a while, and had to make a quick excuse when his friends started asking him what was up.

At first, he came up with every excuse to himself possible as he found himself back at the temple to pray every so often, but he had come to accept his affection for the girl he had watched for so long. He never had the guts to say anything to her, though.

Corrin closed his eyes and thought to himself. "C'mon Corrin be a man, talk to her, talk to her, talk to her tomorrow." Thought Corrin as his confidence crumbled, and he turned around to make a hasty retreat. He stopped short as he saw her standing in front of him with a smile on her face. "Hiya."

ErRor erRoR ERrOr.

"I see you here all the time, you must be really nervous about exam's huh" she continued oblivious to the weeaboo fit that Corrin was having. "Ye-yeah gotta be ready in every way possible haha." said Corrin desperately trying to get his voice not to crack.

"I take exams next year. And the preparation for it is already cutting into my fun time, I can't imagine what it will be like during my senior year." She went on still smiling sweetly. "Ah yeah I was actually about to go meet some friends to study right now." said Corrin in his desperate attempt to say something

"Oh, well I'm sorry to hold you up then." She said as she began to turn away. "you idiot what did you say" thought Corrin as he was internally panicking. "It's no problem I wanted to talk to you anyway!" said Corrin in a voice that was almost a yell. "Oh god, what did I just say." He thought. "really, why?" she asked. "Well." Said Corrin desperate to think of something "like you said, I'm here all the time, so I thought it might be nice to make friends with someone who is also here a lot."

Upon hearing this, she burst into a large grin. "If you wanted to be friends why didn't you say so silly. My names Selkie what's yours." "Corrin." "I can't believe that worked" thought Corrin to himself. "So I'll see you next time I'm here." Said Corrin hopefully.

"Yup, I'll be waiting. I'll even give you the grand tour." "I'll look forward to it." said Corrin trying to fight off the blush. he walked away waving his goodbye while feeling like dancing for joy. He had made the first step, and while it may not have been grand, only time could tell where it would lead.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed, and if you want to see a scenario leave a request. I cant promise that I'll do them all, but hey you never know.**


	11. Chapter 11: Snowball Fight

**Heyo, Hope you all enjoy.**

As the war waged on the days of peace continually got shorter and shorter. harsh snowfall had forced the march to a standstill, though. So the army had decided to wait it out in Corrin's realm. Much like the outside world snow was coming down there as well, although not to the same extent.

Corrin and his family were enjoying a moment of peace in their home. He watched on with a warm smile as his daughter Kana, and his wife Selkie sat bundled up together next to the warm glow of the fireplace. Looking at a book filled with flowers.

He couldn't help but be surprised at how quickly she had taken to parenthood. While the silliness was still there She showed a degree of seriousness and maturity while around Kana that Corrin rarely saw her exhibiting anywhere else.

He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes grateful for the companionable silence. After a few minutes though he felt his arms being grabbed from both sides. "Corrin lets go outside and play." "Yeah, Papa do you wanna build a snowman." "Well. . . it was nice while it lasted." Thought Corrin with a smile on his face. A half hour later after the family had properly bundled up they began trekking out into the brave new snowy world.

Corrin took a moment to appreciate the sight of the castle covered in snow. Unfortunately, though this caused him to not notice his wife and daughter prepare their ammo for what they believed would be a one-sided battle. "Heads up Papa!" "What?" Corrin turned around just in time for the snowball to hit right between the eyes. "SNOWBALL FIGHT!" shouted Selkie as she and Kana began laying into Corrin.

The most that he could do was flail wildly and eventually, fall over under the onslaught of snowballs. "Haha, we got you, good Papa. . . Papa?" Kana questioned as she moved towards the unmoving snow-covered lump that was her father. "Oh no Mama we killed him!" she shouted as she ran over to his body. Just as she reached him though he shot up and grabbed her.

"All right time for some revenge!" shouted Corrin with an evil glint in his eye. He pulled off Kana's hood filled it with snow then put it back over her head. "Ahhhh that's cold Papa, Mama help!" "Kana hold on I'm coming" Selkie shouted as she leaped towards Corrin.

"You have underestimated me Selkie, the same tricks won't won't work forever!" Corrin while still holding on to Kana ducked under Selkie's leap, and in the split second that she was above him he used his free hand to launch snow at her. With the snow blinding her she was left unable to execute a roll, and flew into a snow pile.

"MAMA NOOOOOOOOOOOO" "Ahahahaha victory is mine all hail the king of the snow!"shouted Corin. Selkie pulled herself out of the snowdrift and shouted: "Kana do it now it's our only chance for victory." "Yes Mama" Kana surprised Corrin by pulling a stone out of her pocket. What surprised him most though was that it wasn't a dragon stone but a beast stone. Corrin dropped her and leaped back as she turned into a fox.

"Kana when did you mmph!" he was stopped mid shout as she used her tail to scoop and launch snow at him. Selkie having transformed herself used her 8-tails to do the same towards him. They kept at it until he was completely buried.

"I think. . . . we got him" huffed Selkie. "Did you see Mama all that practice paid off." Their revelry in victory didn't last long though as the snow exploded outward and Corrin in dragon form popped out, using his horns and tail as shovels to launch snow at them

"Hang on Kana the battle isn't over yet." "Watch out Papa here I come" the family spent the day laughing and having fun completely unaware that the other members of the army were running in terror from the moving danger zone that was there snowball war.

 **So what would you guys do if you saw that heading towards you.**


	12. Chapter 12:Big News

**Wasup guys, Sorry this took a bit. This is part one, I'll be back with the rest later**

Corrin was sitting outside of the medical tent waiting for Selkie to finish her check up with Sakura. He had been the one to insist that she go due to troubling symptoms she had been having. She had been nauseous, tired all the time, and been having frequent headaches.

As he sat outside he couldn't help but hope that her sickness wasn't serious. When he had told Takumi about it when he was passing by he just started cracking up. Sakura suddenly came out of the tent and beckoned Corrin in with a blush on her face.

"The examinations over." "I hope everything's okay." he said as he walked through the tent flap. "I'd say things are great." said Sakura with a smile as she walked towards Selkie who looked very disheveled. Corrin went over to her and grabbed her hand while looking concerned.

"What's wrong you look shocked. Sakura I thought you said it was good news." "I-it is good news, Selkie is. . . she's pregnant! She's seven weeks along, congratulations." Sakura's face blushed hard as she got it out.

 **Honestly I'm not to sure about the job i did with this chapter. hopefully you guys enjoyed it.**

"I- we-huh-tha-that's great." said Corrin as he slowly got over the shock, and the excitement of parenthood came over him. His head was already filling up with thoughts of the life they could all have after the war. "I'll leave you two alone so you can talk things out"

"Selkie were gonna be parents isn't this great!" said Corrin as the excitement continued to rise. "Yeah. . . it will be great." She said looking downcast. "What's wrong I thought we wanted kids." he said looking concerned. "Its. . . it's. . . Will I have to go back to the deep realm. . . will our baby have to go." She said tearing up. I don't want to Leave my parents after we were apart for so long and I don't want to leave you. If you're not around life's no fun" "Selkie." Corrin got up and wrapped her in a hug. "What about our baby I don't want it to be away from us. It's lonely to be away from your parents."

Corrin felt ashamed in not thinking about how she would feel. "How could I be so foolish, of course, this would be tough on her. Even so, I can't lie to her." Thought Corrin as he became melancholic. "Selkie our baby needs to go, it won't be safe with us, we will lose time with her, but that just means that we have to spend every moment making it up when were together again." "I know your right Corrin, but even so, don't make me go away." she said as she held Corrin even tighter. "Don't worry I'll think of something." said Corrin as he stroked her back.


End file.
